


There Was Time Now

by somedayisours



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Denial, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Gen, Guilt, Hallucinations, Isolation, Pre-Canon, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: He didn’t mean to, he tells himself.





	There Was Time Now

**Author's Note:**

> Title from **The Twilight Zone** episode Time Enough at Last. " _There was time now. There was, was all the time I needed..._ "

His knee's no longer bleeding when he wakes. His first thought when seeing it is that he'll have to reopen the wound to clean it.

"Five," Dolores says somewhere off to his right.

The pills must have been expired, he figures, but still potent enough to leave him dull and fumbling instead of dead.

"Five!" She says again, louder this time.

"Dolores," He slurs in response, attempting to get a good look at her by twisting his head around.

He gives up after a couple of minutes trying to get a glance at her without moving more than his upper body, the world spinning every time.

"Don't do that." She commands after a long stretch of silence on her part, "Don't you ever do that to me again."

He lets his head fall back with a numb thump against the concrete slab he'd propped himself up against before.

"I didn't mean to," He refutes instead of promising her anything, "I wasn't trying—"

"I don't care. Just promise me you'll never leave me alone again." A couple of moments pass without a response. "Promise."

"I promise," He sighs. He doesn't think to cross his fingers at the time.


End file.
